


The Only Spot I've Grown to Know

by RavenclawDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air and Earth, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Elements, Forests, M/M, Possible Forest Sex, Possible Impala sex, Sarcastic Cas, Sarcastic Dean, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDestiel/pseuds/RavenclawDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester only planned on hiking through the woods, just like he always did. He didn't plan to meet a dark-haired yet bright-eyed stranger with an angelic aura to him. He most certainly didn't plan of falling in love with him.</p><p>Castiel Novak just wanted to plant some trees in the forest of the town he'd just moved into. He didn't expect a tall man with eyes the same as the forest to help him. He didn't expect to get a nickname from a man he didn't expect to love, either.</p><p>It was the forest that brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many plans for this story. I have the general Destiel plot established. Lots of forest stuff and maybe forest sex will happen if I learn how to write smut without being an immature turd. I'd love reviews, as this is my first AU. I am hoping to make the story really long. This chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry. I may add onto it later.

It was one of those days. Too much crap had been going on at Bobby's garage, so Dean decided to take the rest of the day off.

His house was at the edge of the forest, but still only 3 minutes away from the main part of town. Dean appreciated that. He liked how he could be so close, but far away enough from people.

He lived with Sam and that was it. It was nice, always being able to hang out with his brother. Watching TV with the freakishly tall, moose-like guy was one of his favourite things to do. Sam was going to college in the other half of the town. He loved it there. It was a fairly normal life for him and Dean.

They had a fairly large house, with a wooden scent to it that always made Dean feel at home. There were unused rooms, but it never felt empty. It felt comfortable. Sometimes, if it was raining (which hardly ever happened), Dean would go into one of the empty rooms instead of going to the forest. He planned to make every room have a use. 

His being at the house and being in the forest rivalled each other. They were the places he went to most often.

Dean also went to Bobby's a lot, mostly to hang out, but he had a job there, too. Bobby was their friend, and he was nice enough to let Dean's family move in with him after his mother had died a few years ago.

Now, Dean's family had moved. His dad went back to Kansas, and left Sam and Dean by themselves after Dean had been offered a job at Bobby's. 

The job was where he'd taken off from in the first place. An irritating customer had pissed Dean off, that was that. 

It was time for the daily walk through the woods to deal with it.

He did that so much, that he learned the forest like it was his backyard. 

And, well, it kind of technically was.

\---

Castiel reached into his bag for his eighth pine seed when he saw him.

The man's eyes were as green as the forest around him. He stood tall, taking slow steps through the trees confidently. 

He walked as though the forest was his home, and he just got back. 

He was the most beautiful stranger that Castiel had ever seen.

He was smiling at the sun peering through the treetops, then he turned to Castiel, the light still hitting his face perfectly.

Then, their eyes truly met, and in that moment, Castiel decided he wanted to know this man.

He wanted to know him inside and out, from the outer shell of his skin, to the core of his heart.

\---

Dean sauntered to the blue-eyed man who was staring at him.

Normally, he would be annoyed at someone staring at him, and send back a glare, but he didn't feel like the look was negative. It was kind. It was comforting, and Dean wanted to know the man who caused warmth to spread through Dean by just looking at him.

“Hi, I'm Dean Winchester.” he said, his smile growing.

“Hello, Dean, my name is Castiel Novak.” extending his hand towards Dean.

“So, Castiel, what brings you to the woods today?” he said, shaking Castiel's hand.

“I am planting trees. What about you?” he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, and even though Dean didn't realize at first, that was the moment he fell in love with Castiel.

“I live right beside the woods, I take a hike everyday.” 

“That large house beside the road, that's yours?” 

“Yeah. So, Cas, do you need any help planting those trees?” the nickname rolled off his tongue like it was natural.

Castiel felt the blush creeping up his face as he responded; “No one has ever called me 'Cas' before.”

“Oh, sor-”

“No, no, I mean, I like it.” he smiled.

It was the most beautiful smile that Dean had ever seen. The way his eyes slightly crinkled around the edges, the was his lips looked in the curved form, most of all, how the blue in his eyes brightened. Dean wondered how it was even possible to have eyes so blue.

“And I would appreciate your help planting trees.” he continued to Dean.

“Ok then, where should we plant them?” 

“Around that tree.”

Castiel pointed to a large pine, it had a fair amount of space between it and other trees.

“We can make a perfect circle around the perfect tree, and they shall grow just like it.” Castiel still spoke, marvelling at the tree's form.

“That sounds amazing.” Dean said softly, still in amazement by Castiel and everything he was. 

Cas reached into his pocket and handed Dean a packet of pine tree seeds. Their hands slightly touched, and it was completely different than the handshake they had shared only minutes ago. They both felt that pleasant burst of sparks in a place of no electricity. 

\---

They strolled to the tree carefully planted all of the seeds in the most correct circle that they could try to make around the perfect pine. 

When they were done the both decided to sit down, together, against the tree. Both happy with their work, and they both took at moment to look at the other, simply examine, glancing up and down until their eyes met yet again.

It was like two elements coming together.

Castiel, eyes the colour of the sky above.

Dean, eyes the colour of the forest around.

The sky, air.

The forest, earth.

The stare only deepened with every second.

Dean wanted so badly to kiss the black-haired, tree-planting guy, but they'd only just met. It wasn't right. He was sure the moment would come again if the worked with the timing.

Castiel wanted to cherish the moment longer, but he, too, was afraid that the timing was wrong.

They didn't say anything to each other about as they slowly looked away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise kissing for the next chapter.
> 
> Not this one, though.

The sun was gleaming through the curtains of Dean's room as the alarm clock rang. It was 8:00am, time to get up and be ready for work. 

Then, his alarm clock wasn't the only thing ringing. Dean's phone was, too. He picked it up and read the caller ID. It said: CAS

Dean remembered how they had exchanged numbers before leaving the forest, planning to meet again.

Dean answered, and heard the familiar voice of Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” said Castiel.

Dean could hear that Cas had just woken, up, too. It was in his voice, and Dean had to admit, the grogginess in Castiel's voice was pretty hot.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean responded.

“I was wondering if you'd like to go to the forest again today. You mentioned that you went everyday, so I thought we could perhaps go together.”

“Yeah? Are we gonna plant trees again?” Dean chuckled.

“Not if you don't want to. We could just walk around, talk...”

“Yeah, I'll probably go when I get back.”

“Back? Back from what?” ask Castiel, and Dean could swear that he heard the head tilt.

“I work at Singer's Salvage, so I'll probably get back at five.”

“Alright, I shall see you at five.” and he hung up.

Dean could feel the smile coming, just happy to have spoken with Castiel. 

\---

Finally, he was home. Dean had waited for it to be five o'clock all day. He drove to his house so fast, and he was fairly certain that he'd driven past the speed limit. Dean blamed Castiel's voice for his excitement and rush. He couldn't help that he wanted to be this guy's friend. Dean sometimes thought about being even more than Castiel's friend, but pushed it away quickly. He'd only just met the guy. There would be time for inappropriate thoughts about black messy hair and blue eyes later (in the shower). 

It had been a regular day at Bobby's garage. No pissy customers or anything. It was a simple day, actually pleasant. It was the drum roll to seeing Cas, the big finale to the good day he'd been having. 

Dean saw that Castiel was already there. He was wearing a trenchcoat and leaning against the side of Dean's house. 

Dean wondered why Cas was wearing a trenchcoat for the woods as he walked towards him. 

Castiel studied the car that Dean had gotten out of. A black old-fashioned car with the license plate of KAZ 2Y5. He'd have to remember that in case he saw that car somewhere else. Then again, Castiel seemed to have no trouble memorizing and information about Dean.

“Hello, Dean.

“Hey, Cas. What's up with the trenchcoat?” Dean asked before he could stop himself.

“I treasure my trenchcoat.” he answered simply.

“Okay. Well, then, let's get going.” said Dean, gesturing to the forest.

Castiel nodded, standing close to Dean, letting him lead the way through the thicket of trees before him. 

\---

They were walking towards the pine they had planted all of the trees around yesterday when Dean decided to make a joke.

“Hey, Cas.” he said.

“Yes?” Castiel responded.

“How does a crazy person hike through the woods?”

“I do not know. How?” 

“He takes the psycho PATH.” Dean said, laughing. 

It was a wonderful noise, thought Castiel. 

Then, he started laughing, too.

“Wow. You're hilarious.” Cas said, sarcasm in his voice.

“You sure put the Cas in sarCASm.” said Dean, laughing harder.

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“The funny part is how bad it is.” 

“Oh, c'mon, you love it.”  
“You just keep believing that, Dean. Whatever gets you through the night.”

You get me through the night, Dean though. Not that he'd actually say it.

“Hey, we're here! It's THE tree!” said Dean, pointing to the pine.

Castiel looked over and said: “Yes. The perfect tree.”

Dean enjoyed Castiel's fascination with the tree. It was a nice tree. Not extraordinary, but maybe they would make it special, thought Dean, then pushing those thoughts away.

Castiel would never say that one of the reasons he loved that tree was because it reminded him of Dean's eyes. They were they same colour. They same, beautiful green that Castiel almost always found himself gazing into. The tree was perfect, but not as perfect as Dean. Or at least that's how it was in Castiel's mind.

\---

Dean and Castiel were now sitting against the tree. They both thought that it was the ideal time and place to get to know each other. Dean was the first to ask.

“So, Cas, what's your story?”

“My name is Castiel Novak, I'm 25. I have four brothers; Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar. They are all older than me. I also have a younger sister named Anna. I come from a fairly rich family. I grew up in New York, but I moved here this month. I prefer quieter and smaller towns with a bit of wilderness over big cities. I went to New York University. Let's see... Balthazar owns a coffee shop in town, I work there and we live beside it. I don't have any big family stories, so that's about all. Your turn.” finished Castiel.

Dean had tuned in to Cas, wanting to hear everything and hold onto it forever.

“I'm Dean Winchester. I'm also 25. I've got one younger brother, Sam. He's freakishly tall. I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas, but we moved here when my mom died. I was four at the time. My dad moved back there a few years ago, so it's just me and Sam now. I went to the same college as Sam is going to now, the one across town. I work at Singer's Salvage, owned by Bobby, one of my friends. He's awesome. That's it.” said Dean.

Castiel was hanging on to every word, listening intensely. He stored all of the information in a special place in his mind that he'd made just for Dean, knowing subconsciously that he was important.

“You are extraordinary.” said Castiel quietly, tilting his head.

“Oh, please. I'm definitely nothing special.” Dean replied, now blushing.

“No, you are.” said Castiel, louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the 
> 
> "I'm definitely nothing special."
> 
> "No, you are."
> 
> reference?
> 
> (Episode 10, season 4, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Tara tells Willow that she is special. Because Destiel and Tillow are my OTPs.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slash. Against a tree.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Dean and Castiel had been going to the forest together everyday for two weeks now. 

Each time, they'd both learned something new about the other.

Each time, they'd end up walking back from the same pine. The once that they would sit down, lean against and just talk. 

Sometimes, they would stop talking and just look at the nature around them.

Most times, they would stop and look at each other. 

It seemed as though when the green met blue, or blue met green, time would stop. Everything would remain still. The birds would stop chirping, the squirrels discontinued their running around. The world fell away around Dean and Castiel, it fell away for them. 

\---

Another walk in the forest had passed, and now they were sitting against the tree again. 

No matter what they did, where they went, which path they took, they always ended up here.

“So, Cas, what's up?” asked Dean, glancing at the other man beside him.

“Not much. My sister, Anna, is coming to town next week. Art convention.” replied Castiel.

Dean remembered when Cas had told him about Anna being an artist.

“That's cool.” said Dean.

The conversation was disappearing, and soon, they would end up simply staring at the other until it got dark.

Then, Castiel remembered that there was one thing he hadn't asked Dean in all of these days.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Are you in a relationship with anyone?”

“Nope. Are you?”

“No.”

“Would you like to be?” asked Dean before he could stop himself.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” asked Castiel, playing the game just the same as Dean. 

Dean looked up, fighting the redness creeping up his face. Was he going to say it? Now?

“Yeah, actually. He's kinda tall, green eyes, oh, and he lives beside a forest which is pretty cool...” said Dean, now smiling.

“Oh, really? He sounds very attractive. What is his name?” asked Castiel, smirking for what seemed to be the first time in his life.

“Oh, my god, Cas, fuck.” said Dean, leaning closer to Castiel.

He grabbed Cas, pulling him close and put his lips against Castiel's own. Dean expected Cas to pull away, but he didn’t. He only held Dean tighter, letting himself be pressed against the tree and smile into the kiss. 

Castiel wanted to stay that way forever. In fact, they almost did, if it wasn't for needing to breathe probably. Pesky thing, oxygen. Very interrupting. Dean wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find Castiel's face not filled with shock. Dean was hoping this would happen. 

It was only a few seconds until they kissed again. It was pure bliss. In the forest, against the tree that Castiel found so perfect. He was right. It was perfect. 

For making out against. 

Maybe even other things.

After resurfacing, Castiel wanted to find out if he could still speak. His mouth was numb, now that it was empty of Dean and completely used.

“So, Dean. For how long have you waited to do that?”

“Too damn long, Cas. How about you?”

 

“Same.”

\---

Another week had passed. 

A week of the same visits to the forest, but now more time was spent making out against the same tree.

Dean liked them better now.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a book about cars, when his phone rang. He saw the familiar 'CAS' on the screen and picked up immediately.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“I have an idea that I would like to ask you about.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I was reflecting upon the fact that we have only seen each other in the forest.”

“Hmm. You're right.”

“I would like to change that.”

“Cas, is this your weird way of asking me out?”

“I- Well, we've been 'out', but I meant somewhere other than the forest.”“So where else were you thinking we should go?”  
“  
“Do you want to go to a restaurant together?”

“Which one?”

“I don't know.”

“How bout' Harvelle's Roadhouse?”

“Where is that?”

“Not too far from where I live. I could pick you up. What's Balthazar's coffee place called? You said you lived beside it.”

Castiel smiled at the fact that Dean had remembered that. “It's called Balthazar's Coffee. Come by at 7:00 tomorrow.”

“Ok, I will.”

“And Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“You are going to come driving in your impala, am I correct?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Good. There are other things I've thought about, too. Some having to do with your car.”

With that, Castiel hung up and Dean was left with extremely dirty thoughts for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited for my beta to do the beta-ing thing, but she was late so I was like "screw it, I'm not keeping them waiting." Also, just because it's not beta-d doesn't mean it's bad or anything. None of the chapters before this have been beta-d due to me publishing them before she could look at them. None of my work so far has been beta-d. Anyways, I made Dean and Cas maybe a bit more sarcastic than they are usually. I hope you like it.

Castiel was sitting at Balthazar's Coffee drinking, well, you guessed it, coffee. It was 6:50pm, and he was not the patient type. Seven o'clock just wasn't coming fast enough. 

And now, Balthazar was coming to him.

“Hey, Cassie. When's your boyfriend picking you up?” he asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes before responding. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Lighten up, Cassie. You don't want to be grumpy when you boyfriend comes by.”

“I'm only 'grumpy' when you're near.”

“I think you just have your feathers ruffled up because you're nervous.”

“I do not have feathers.”

“You also don't have any dating experience.” Balthazar said, chuckling.

He stopped when he saw Anna coming from behind.

“Now that's just mean.” she said, looking at Castiel as though to apologize for their brother.

“But just as true.” said Balthazar.

“Shut up, Balthazar.” said both Anna and Castiel at the same time, now smiling.

“Well, I'm going to leave now. I hate it when Trenchcoat and Weasley gang up on me. Also, I feel that Castiel is going to need to be with Anna now and have a girl to girl talk about dating and condoms and all that.” said Balthazar, getting up from the table before either Anna or Castiel could retort.

“So, Castiel, talk to me about this Dean Winchester. You said you found him in the forest. He's not a woodland creature, is he?” said Anna.

“Anna, don't. I've had enough from Balthazar.” Castiel said.

“Only joking. But seriously, what's he like?” she asked.

Castiel sarcastically gazed wistfully out the window, one hand over his heart and about to speak before Anna interjected.

“Okay, Romeo, you can stop the sarcasm and get on with it.”

Castiel continued over-exaggerating, not moving his hand or look away. “He's the most beautiful man, such piercing green eyes, green as the forest we fell in love in-”

But this time, he wasn't stopped by Anna.

“What's this about my eyes?” asked Dean.

Castiel choked on the air. Anna tried to hold back laughter, but failed.

“So this is your boyfriend, Cas?” she asked through giggles.

Castiel did not know how to respond. Him and Dean hadn't actually talked about titles, and Castiel would not want to say yes only to be corrected and appear clingy. Luckily, Dean cut off Castiel's train of thought by answering for him.

“Yeah. And you're Anna, right? Cas' sister?” Dean said.

“I am. You've heard a lot about me?”

“I've heard a lot about all of the Miltons. Cas tells me everything.” said Dean, smiling at Castiel.

“Does he now?” Anna asked, looking over to Castiel.

“Yeah, it's really cute. Though not as cute as this other thing he does with his-” 

“Let's go now, Dean. I'm sure the restaurant is waiting for us.” Castiel interjected quickly.

Dean simply nodded and let himself be dragged out of the coffee shop.

\---

Castiel and Dean were now in the Impala, AC/DC filling the small space around them. 

“So, Cas. What were you saying before I came?” Dean asked, smirking playfully.

“Nothing, I was being sarcastic. It doesn't matter.” Castiel said.

“The most beautiful man with such piercing green eyes!” Dean quoted.

“Shut up.”

“Green as the forest we fell in love in!”

“Stop it, Dean.”

“Oh, Cas, you sure know how to make a man's heart tingle.” Dean said, snickering.

“I'm glad.” Castiel said flatly.

“Good. It's very special skill you've got there.” said Dean, now pulling the car up beside Harvelle's Roadhouse.

Dean stepped out of the car and walked to the other side of it. He opened Castiel's door and held it open for him.

“After you, my angel.” he said.

\---

Jo was the first to take notice of Dean and Castiel. She beamed at Dean, running to the door.

“Dean and his angel-man!” she said.

Castiel glared at Dean, wondering what Dean said about him.

“I prefer Castiel.” said Castiel.

“I'm sure Dean also prefers Castiel.” said Jo, winking suggestively. 

“That's not what I-” started Castiel, but stopped by Jo, who was now hugging him.

“I'm Jo, and any friend of Dean's is a friend of ours. Anything more than that, we'll leave to you and Dean to do.” she said, pulling away to wink again.

“So, Jo, we're just gonna head to our table.” Dean said.

“Alrighty, I'll come by for your order in five minutes.” she said, now walking away from them and to the counter.

Castiel followed Dean, who was now walking towards the table. It was a nice, simple wooden table with two cushioned chairs on either side of it. There also was a window facing towards the parked cars outside.

“Awesome, I get to keep an eye on my baby and my angel. Perfect seats.” said Dean.

“I agree. I happen to like looking at your car.” said Castiel.

“I sure hope you don't like looking at my car more than you like looking at me.” Dean said, grinning.

“I don't know, Dean, that is some pretty fierce competition.”

“But, Cas! My forest green eyes! As green as the forest we fell in love in!”

“You're never going to let that one go, are you?” 

“Oh, hon, I don't let anything about you go.”

“I feel the same way.”

Both of them were now very happy and waiting for Jo to come around. She noticed the stares she was getting from their table and walked there quickly.  
“So, are you guys ready to order?” Jo asked.

“Yeah, I'll have a burger and a chocolate milkshake. Also, some apple pie for desert.”

“Right, because you already have your cherry pie.” said Jo, winking for the third time after making a suggestive comment yet again.

Castiel squinted and tilted his head in confusion. “Was that a reference to something?” he asked.

“Oh, Dean, you've got so much to teach this guy. I just know he'll agree once he hears it.” said Jo with a smug face.

Dean cleared his throat. “So, Cas, what are you going to order?” he said.

“He's already got the deliciously hot piece of ass that is Dean Winchester, so I don't know what else the angel-man could possibly want.” said Jo.

“I am quite aware of the attractiveness of Dean. Now, about my order. I would like a cheeseburger.”

“That's it?” asked Jo.

“Yes.” replied Castiel.

\---

The food came quickly, and it was not without a wink from Jo. It was not, however, out of context. She only did wink after Dean and Castiel took notice of the second straw in Dean's milkshake.

Castiel took this moment to play Jo's game.

“Really, Jo? If I would have wanted to take a sip of Dean's drink, don't you think I would have used Dean's straw?” Castiel said, attempting to smirk.

Jo wasn't prepared for it, but she got back nonetheless. “My bad.” she said, pulling the second straw out of the glass and walking away.

\---

“So, Cas. I know that we've talked about a lot off stuff in the forest, but I was wondering if you had anything else that you haven't told me?” Dean asked, wanting only to swim in a vast ocean of his collected information about Castiel.

“No. I've told you just about everything.” said Castiel, taking a sip of Dean's milkshake, and damn, he was doing it confidently.

“'Just about'?” Dean continued to prod.

“I haven't talked to you about my preschool experience, my adolescent years, information of that kind. I didn't figure it would interest you very much.” 

“Cas, c'mon. Everything about you interests me.”

“Okay... There was a time when I was about ten years old. I had a hamster.”

“Yeah, go on.”

“He died. It was crushing. I thought my life was over.” the sarcasm was bursting through Castiel before he could stop it. “It was the most harrowing year of my life. I was certain that I would never be able to love again. Even think of it now... I am having great trouble not bursting into tears.”

“Oh, my god, Cas. I'm so sorry. You poor baby in a trenchcoat. My poor, weeping angel.” two could play at this game.

“Dean, please, just hold me.” Castiel said, now going over to Dean's lap and fake-crying into his shoulder.

Dean patted Castiel's shoulder. “There, there.” he said.

“Thank god I have my forest-eyed man to help me through the pain.” Castiel said, before they both fell into fits of laughter.

\---

“Come on, you guys, in public?” said Jo, walking over to the couple tangled up in a chair.

“Yeah, Jo. We're kinky like that.” said Dean, remembering her comments earlier.

“Can't you go have your fun elsewhere? Your car is literally right outside.”

“She's right, Dean, your car is 'literally right outside'.” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips before he could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this forest-y universe? Give feedback about my first AU, please :)


End file.
